Light and Shadow
by pursuit of life
Summary: Rosie Johnson thinks of herself as a normal teenage girl. She's into music, anime and manga, and is obsessed with the Fire Emblem series. But one day, she died, only to wake up in a village that looked suspiciously like one from Fire Emblem: Awakening. What will Rosie do when she comes face to face with the characters from her favorite video game? Will she ever be able to get home?
1. Prologue

**Hello! This story was originally written by the fanfic author Strotti, but I adopted it. I am making some changes, but the general plot and characters will stay the same as she had them. I want to stay as true to the original story as I can, with a few differences :) I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

I nodded my head to the music blasting in my room as I flipped through my history textbook, not really paying attention to what was written on the pages. Despite having a test the next day, I couldn't get myself to focus on the materiel. Like most teenagers, I was instead internally panicking while doing absolutely nothing about it, except distract myself with the latest music and video games. I sighed and shut the book, dropping it next to my backpack and grabbed my phone, calling my best friend Laura. After only a few rings, she picked up.

"Rosie! I knew you'd call soon, it doesn't take you long before you're fed up with studying. You called earlier than usual, though. Let me guess, history?" Laura said, her cheerful voice bleeding through the phone, making me smile softly.

"You guessed it. Hey, wanna go for a hike or something? I'm suffocating in here." I said, looking out her window at the cloudless sky. "Besides, it's almost winter. Might as well take advantage of the warm weather while we can."

"Sure, we'll meet at the usual trailhead then. See ya soon!" Laura responded with, then hung up. I jumped up and quickly grabbed my hiking bag, stuffing some snacks, a water bottle, and a jacket in it, before running out of my small house, yelling bye to my brother along the way. I pulled on my backpack and began making my way to the trailhead.

My life was about as ordinary as it could get. I went to school, did homework, hung out with friends, played a musical instrument, and obsessed over things like Tom Hiddleston and anime. Sure, I was more dedicated to playing video games compared to other teenagers, and my life revolved around music, but if tumblr had taught me anything it was the I wasn't alone in my weirdness. Soon enough, the trailhead came into view, and Laura waved at me, running over.

"Rosie, you'll never guess what happened." she said, breaking me out of my daydream as she fell into step besides me.

"You finally turned the essay in for English that was due a month ago? Truly, a miracle." I responded, smirking at her.

"Hey!" she said, lightly punching my shoulder, "No, it's something much more exciting. Sam kissed me!" I looked at her, shocked. Sam was the most popular guy at our school, why he would show any interest in our little geek friend group, I don't know. But then again, this was Laura we were talking about.

"Well, you are really pretty, Laura." I said honestly. "So are you guys dating now, or what?" I asked, secretly hoping they weren't. I cringed soon after that thought, though, realizing how selfish it made me seem. If Laura wanted to date someone, who was I to stop her?

"No, not yet." she answered, deflating a bit.

"Well, that doesn't mean it won't happen." I said, trying to cheer her up again.

"Thanks Rosie!" she beamed at me. "I couldn't believe it, but I'm so happy! He was really cute about it too." she said. I nodded and drifted into my own thoughts as Laura blabbered on about her and Sam. She could go on for hours without giving me a time to say anything, so she wouldn't notice if I wasn't paying attention. My mind drifted to the game Fire Emblem: Awakening, and I smirked as I tried to think of good couples, which was, in my mind, one of the best parts of the game. I was playing on lunatic mode this time around, and it was proving to be a challenge.

We hiked in companionable silence for about an hour after that, and it started getting dark out. I looked up at the first stars coming out and smiled to myself, completely content as the cool air danced around my arms, twisting my hair around my face. Laura nudged my, and I looked back at the trail to see we had reached the difficult part of the hike. Ahead of us was a small, rocky trail hugging the side of the mountain, and to the left was a steep drop. If we weren't careful, we could find ourselves falling to what could be our death.

"I'll go first." I said, knowing Laura always got a bit nervous at this part, and she nodded, falling behind as I started making my way across the path, keeping a hand on the mountain to help my balance, when suddenly the wind picked up, and we found ourselves clinging to the mountain in order not to fall. When the gust of wind passed, we tentatively continued on, when suddenly I lost my footing, falling.

I heard Laura yell "Rosie!" in a panicked voice, but barely processed it. My eyes were focused on the sky, watching the stars get further and further away as the wind whistled around my falling body. I heard rather than felt my body hit the ground with a loud crunch, and suddenly it all went black.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the prologue! Please review if you liked it (or didn't like it).**


	2. Chapter One

**Yay for the first official chapter! I'll be aiming to update once a week, on Sunday, but please understand I'm super busy with college and my job, so sometimes I'll be a bit late. However, I'll try my best at updating on time! Also, I'll be responding to reviews at the end of each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening!**

 **One last thing, the story will start right after the big fight during the chapter called 'an unwelcome change.'**

 **Louise :)**

* * *

(Chrom POV)

* * *

I sighed as I looked off to where the mysterious Marth had disappeared to. I was in his debt after he had saved Lissa, but I knew that I couldn't necessarily trust him either. I looked to where Robin was talking to Lissa and frowned. Frederick walked up to me, and I turned to him.

"Frederick, you saw that...thing in the sky, right?" I asked him, wanting to make sure I hadn't imagined things.

"I did." he answered, and I felt a mixture of relief and unease. He had seen it as well, which meant that I wasn't going mad, but it also meant we had a new, large threat. "I can't help but be suspicious of how Robin showed up not a day before these events." Frederick continued, and I held up my hand to stop him.

"He fought with us, I don't believe he is against us." I said, looking over at Robin again. I had seen his eyes, and they did not look like ones of a traitor. "I believe his story, as odd as it is." Frederick nodded, although he still looked dubious.

"I told you to stop staring!" a loud voice suddenly cried out, shortly followed by a grunt and an "oof" of pain. I spun around to see Sully, fuming over the stranger who had seemed to taken a liking to her. At the moment, he was face down on the ground, with Sully's boot on the small of his back. I walked over and held an arm out to Sully, signaling for her to calm down.

"And who are you?" I asked the man, staring down at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Ah, yes, of course." he said with a slight accent before standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. "I am he who puts the 'arch' in archer, the archest of all archers in fact-"

"His name is Virion." Sully said, interrupting his long speech.

"Ah, so the lady remembers my name?" he said, looking at Sully with hearts in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and turned away, likely trying to stop herself from punching him again.

"Virion," I said, trying to take the spotlight off Sully before she blew. "Thank you for fighting with us."

"Ah, yes. Twas nothing." he replied elegantly.

"You're welcome to travel with us." I suggested, glancing at Frederick as he stiffened, then looked back at Virion.

"M'lord, thank you for your offer. Alas, I cannot join your shepherds." he responded, being unnecessarily dramatic.

"Well, you can always come with us without joining our cause." I said, smiling wryly at him. He nodded, smiling as well. Suddenly, we heard a bush snap and we spun around, grabbing our weapons.

"Who's there!" Sully yelled, and we watched as a young girl came out of the bushes, looking extremely out of place and disoriented.

"W-wait!" she cried, putting her hands up to show she was disarmed. I put Falchion away, the others doing so as well, and calmly approached her, trying to show how I meant no harm.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you." I said with a soft voice, meeting her eyes. I noticed immediately how blue they were, and found myself almost lost in them. She had curly, chestnut brown hair that framed her round, pale face. The most unusual thing about her, however, was how she was dressed. Frederick, wary as always, took a harsher approach by standing intimidatingly tall, glaring down at the girl.

"Who are you, are what are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice, and I sighed as I saw the fear in her eyes grow.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, backing away. I shot Frederick a warning glance, and he backed down, clearly unhappy about it.

"Frederick, you're so mean!" Lissa said, walking up next to me. "Don't worry, we're shepherds. We won't hurt you." she said cheerfully, and the girl looked at her, confused.

"So, tell me, what is your name?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Um, Rosie." she answered, rubbing her arms awkwardly. "Rosie Johnson."

"I'm Lissa." Lissa said, smiling brightly at Rosie, who in turn furrowed her eyebrows, inching back even more.

"Hello Rosie, I'm Chrom." I said, bringing her attention back to me. "This over here is Frederick, pay him no mind. He can be intimidating to some. That over there is Sully," I pointed to the redhead who nodded a greeting towards Rosie, "that's Virion, and then Robin." I finished. Rosie gave a small, brief smile before clearing her throat.

"Um, I'm sorry. I guess I was intruding on something, I'll just get out of your hair." she said, going to turn around. I frowned, unsure of what that meant, but held out a hand to stop her.

"You were intruding on nothing." I said, looking at her with concern. "However, I am wondering what you are doing on a battlefield. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she asked, a surprised look coming onto her face. "Battlefield? What battlefield?" At this point Robin walked up, his curiosity peaked.

"There was recently a fight here. You would've heard it, I'm sure." he started explaining. "What do you last remember?"

"I um, well," she said, before gasping and looking around. "How is this possible? I don't understand!" she said, distressed.

"Woah, calm down." I said, grasping her arm and turning her around so she was facing us again. "Tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help."

"I fell!" she said, frowning as she tried to remember. "I should've died from that fall."

"You fell?" Robin said, capturing her attention. "And what about before that?"

"Before that, um, I-I don't remember." she said softly, staring at the ground with wide eyes. "I just woke up in the forest, and came over here and found you all." I stared at her, then looked at Robin.

"Two amnesiacs in two days?" I murmured, while Frederick looked at her with a distrustful glare. "Well, listen Rosie. You can come with us to the nearest town, and we'll see if your memories return." I suggested, and she looked up at me, confused.

"Thank you." she said, sincerity showing in her voice. "But why would you help me, a stranger?"

"Why wouldn't we help you?" Lissa said, giggling. "No offense, but you're obviously harmless. We aren't mean enough to leave you here, lost and confused." Rosie stared at her before smiling slightly.

"Ya, I guess you're right." she said, blushing.

"No need to be so shy." Sully said, walking over and grinning at Rosie. "We'll protect ya. You'll find no greater warriors than us."

"Oh, thanks." Rosie replied, still looking highly uncomfortable.

"Well, we best be moving." I said, looking over at the sun rise. "We didn't end up getting much of a sleep, but we can't stay here. Let's go get our thing and move out."

* * *

(Rosie's POV)

* * *

I walked with the strange group I ran into until we reached their campsite. It seemed unharmed from the supposed 'battle' they were talking about, which I was still confused about. But as I looked around I guessed that the area did look a little...destroyed.

"Rosie, can I talk to you?" I heard someone say and turned around to see the white haired man who's name I thought was Robin.

"Oh, sure." I replied, trying not to sound as anxious as I actually was. I followed him to the edge of the campsite, where I saw him exchange a glance with Chrom, and I gulped. He turned to me and I geared up to hear how I was to be killed or some terrible thing.

"I want to help you get your memories back." he said, and I blanched with surprise, staring up at him.

"W-what? You do? Cool! I mean, why though?" I said through my surprise.

"Well, I'm in the same situation you are." he said, chuckling at my reaction. "Chrom recently found me face down in a field, with no memories."

"Oh." I said quietly, surprised at how similar our situations were. "How long ago was this?"

"Only yesterday, actually." he replied. "I'm not sure whether us two were connected at all, but we can't dismiss that idea. If we help each other, I think that we'll be able to get our memories back quicker."

"Yea, that makes sense." I said, still deep in thought.

"Great! Well, I best go back and help the others, and I know Lissa mentioned wanting to get to know you. We'll speak again later." he said with a friendly smile before heading back to Chrom. I, however, stayed where I was, thinking.

 _'What if we knew each other and can't remember?'_ I wondered, looking back over at Robin. I sighed, shaking my head and tried to get those thoughts out of my head. ' _Nothing I can do about it now. Better go help Lissa.'_

* * *

 **Ok, first off, thank you to all the reviewers! The good thing about reviews is that it gives me a chance to see feedback, which is super important to me, but also a change to connect with my readers. So, keep 'em coming!**

 **So, I know that Virion doesn't officially join the Shepherds until later in the game, but he is still a playable character so that's how I dealt with that. Not perfect, but I figured it would work well enough.**

 **Hellfire000: I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Anonymous: There will definitely be romance. I haven't quite decided with who yet, but there will be all the couples and then someone for Rosie. If you have any input or ideas, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter Two

**So I want your guys' opinion on something. How do you feel about using script from the actual game? In other words, would you rather I make up my own script for everyone, or use the script from the game? Or maybe a mix of both? Let me know via review and/or private messaging.**

 **Also, Chrom's eyes are blue, right? I was looking at pictures and couldn't tell...*insert awkward face here***

 **Louise**

* * *

(Rosie POV)

* * *

"So, you're Chrom's younger sister?" I asked, walking by Lissa as we followed Chrom. We had been making our way to the capitol, where Chrom would figure out what to do with me. It had been decided that Robin would stay and fight with the 'Shepherds' as they called themselves, but as far as I knew, I hadn't even held a sword in my life. I couldn't stay and fight with them.

"Yup!" Lissa answered cheerfully, having explained some basics to me as we walked.

"And we're in Ylisse, on our way to Ylisstol?" I continued, trying to organize all the new information she had given me.

"Right again!" she said, then looked at me with a curious gleam in her eyes. "Say, Rosie, why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, well…" I looked down at myself, then back at her, noticing how different our clothes really were. "Is this weird?"

"Well, yeah." she answered, staring at my pants. "You don't see women wearing pants all that often. If they are, it's for the style that they fight in. But don't worry, we don't care! When we get to Ylisstol you can get another outfit." she said, running to catch up with Chrom. I stared after her, feeling my heart sink.

"You're worried about how you have no money?" I heard a voice say besides me and jumped, turning to look at Robin.

"Oh, Robin, I didn't see you come over." I said sheepishly, embarrassed at how I jumped. He chuckled in response, falling into step next to me.

"I was right though, wasn't I" he said. It wasn't a question, he knew he was correct. I hung my head, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, you're right." I muttered, kicking a pebble. "I don't remember anything, I have no money, and my clothes are weird." I said, frustration showing through my voice. To my surprise, Robin chuckled again, and I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.

"You don't think Chrom will throw you out in the streets, right? I haven't known him for very long, but I already can tell that he isn't that kind of person." Robin said, smiling kindly at me. "Come on, we're almost at the city. It'll be a new experience for the both of us." I nodded, my curiosity taking over and I hurried to catch up to Chrom. As we entered the city, I couldn't help but gape at the sheer size of it.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse...I've never seen so many people!" Robin said, awe showing in both his face and voice as he looked around. I nodded in agreement, eyes wide as I took everything in.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick noted, relief in his voice.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said, clearly relieved.

"You must care for this city a lot." I noted, staring at her.

"Of course! It's where we live." she answered with a smile.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" I heard an old man say, and spun around to see a beautiful woman making her way through the crowds, smiling and waving. I frowned, staring at her as she continued walking. I couldn't get past the feeling that I had seen her before. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I heard Robin's voice raise in pitch.

"Wait, what?" he said, alternating looking between Lissa and Chrom. "She's your...but wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick said, his eyebrow raising as he looked down at Robin with a hint of amusement.

"W-what?" I exclaimed, wondering if I had heard him right. "You guys are...oh my god!"

"You said you were shepherds!" Robin continued, just as shocked as I was.

"And so we are, in a manner of speaking. We just have a lot of sheep." Chrom said, and I gaped at him.

"T-this is a big deal, how can you act so casual about it!" I stammered, then I realised I was talking to the future king and paled. "Erm, that is, I'm so sorry!"

"Prince Chrom! Sire! Please forgive our dreadful manners" Robin said, as I nodded besides him.

"Just Chrom is fine." he said, frowning at how flustered we were. "I've never been one for formalities. Anyways, it looks like Emm is returning to the castle. Would you like to meet her?"

"Meet her? The exalt? Is that even ok?" I asked, looking back at where Emmeryn had vanished on her way to the castle. I didn't know much about this land, but it seemed weird to let two strangers into a castle.

"Of course you can. I trust both of you." Chrom said, and I couldn't help but let a look of surprise cross my face.

"You have a problem with this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I-it's just that, well, Robin is part of the Shepherds now so I can understand that, but why invite me as well? I haven't fought for you or anything…" I said, looking down at my feet, feeling my face flush red. To my surprise I heard Chrom start laughing, and I looked up as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"If I remember correctly, Lissa already told you how we can tell you're harmless." he said, his dark blue eyes staring into mine. "Robin and yours situations are remarkably similar, and you two agreed to work together, correct? You can stay with us while you work on remembering everything. I'm not so cruel as to turn you out in the streets, you know."

"Oh…" I said, blushing even harder. "Thank you."

"Come on, Emm will be wondering where we are." Lissa said, urging us forward. We turned and walked together to the castle, and I smiled slightly, before turning to Lissa. "Are my clothes inappropriate?" I asked, and she tilted her head.

"If you're wondering if it would be rude to wear them in front of Emm, don't worry. She's kind, and isn't one to judge someone." Lissa said, and I nodded. Before I knew it, we were entering the castle, and once again my jaw dropped. It was beautiful, and enormous. Then I looked forwards and noticed two women standing ahead, and straightened my back. As we approached them, I recognized Emmeryn standing before us. Up close, she was even more beautiful, and her entire presence exhibited grace and beauty.

"Chrom! Lissa! Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" she greeted us with a gentle voice. I quickly lost the conversation as once again I had a feeling of familiarity as I looked at her. I realized with a shock that I had a feeling of sadness as I looked at her, and I suddenly felt very nervous and confused. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Lissa elbowed me, and I looked over at her.

"This is Rosie. We found her yesterday right after the whole incident." Lissa said, and Emmeryn smiled kindly at me, while I smiled timidly back.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. These two claim to have lost their memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even a Plegian spy." Frederick said, and I rolled my eyes. Ya, sure, it was a strange story but give it a rest already.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Does this man and woman have your trust?" Emmeryn asked, calm as ever as she studied her younger brother with serious eyes.

"Yes. Robin risked his life for our people, and Rosie hasn't shown any indication of having any ill plans. That's good enough for me." he answered, making my eyes widen slightly. Once again I was shocked at how trusting Chrom was.

"Well then, it seems as though you two have earned Chrom's trust, and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn said, addressing Robin and I. We bowed our heads in respect and thanks, while Lissa smiled happily. "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." he said, and began to follow Emmeryn with Phila and Frederick.

"I think that's our cue, guys!" Lissa said, and I turned towards her. "C'mon, I have a place I wanted to show you." She grabbed my arm and tugged me forwards, almost making me trip and I hurried to catch up while exchanging an amused glance with Robin.

* * *

 **Guest: Don't apologize! I love reviews, long or short. I don't know right now who Rosie will end up with, but I'll definitely keep that in mind. There's so many men to choose from...haha :)**


End file.
